


Flower Crowns

by yukiartsa



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Flower Crowns, Fluff, happy birthday elise, i needz this to become a headcanon, i want this to happen, implied Azura/M!Corrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiartsa/pseuds/yukiartsa
Summary: All Elise wanted for her birthday, was to see the two kingdoms live in peace.Today was a small step towards that wish.(Happy Birthday Elise 19-03-17)





	

**Author's Note:**

> i fucking love elise, she is so cute *^*
> 
> inspired by elise/ryoma’s a-rank support convo that totally needs to become canon. like, seriously, i want to see everyone making daisy chains and shit, that would be adorable.
> 
> enjoy~

“No, you do it like this!”

“Hm… I think I’ve got it.”

“Damnit…”

“That’s the third time, you know.”

“Shut up! Like you could do any better!”

“Hmhmhm, you two are so cute together~”

Elise jumped up excitedly, having made her first daisy chain. “It’s finished, teehee!” She skipped over to Corrin, who was working away at his own crown, and placed the creation upon her brother’s head. The male looked up at her, met with a beaming smile, and he thanked her with a smile just as thankful. 

She returned to her spot, pouting as she watched Takumi and Leo bicker over their daisy chains. Sakura sat beside her, shyly working on her own quite skilfully. “You’re really good at this, Sakura,” Hinoka commented, butting into the argument between the two stubborn idiots.

Sakura blushed a little, looking away. “I-I make these all the time…”

Camilla, sitting on the other side of the Hoshidan princess, smirked, as she thread her stems together, helping out Hinoka with her own experience of doing this with Elise. “The two of you are a lot better than our darling brothers,” she said with a laugh, receiving dark looks from them both.

“I’m not as imbecilic as that idiot,” Leo snorted, although he hadn’t finished a daisy chain.

“Who’re you calling an imbecile? I seem to remember landing more hits than you did.” Takumi snapped, as he ruined yet another stem.

“Yes, if your strategy is to go out blind.” Ryouma butted into the conversation, and received a pleading look from Takumi, as if begging him to be on his side. The Hoshidan crown prince chuckled, struggling to finish his daisy chain (how he was doing better than Leo or Takumi, who knew).

“And your strategy was no better, Leo,” Xander added, almost completing his flower crown. “You’d have been killed out there, going off by yourself.” 

Corrin simply laughed, sitting between his two older brothers with Azura at his side. They all looked at him curiously, and the white-haired male smiled. “I’m surprised to see us altogether like this,” he explained, knowing full well of how the two kingdoms had been at each other’s throats in the past.

Azura nodded, plucking the petals off of a daisy. “Yes… It would never have occurred without Corrin, however, bringing us all together.” She smiled at him, and the male’s cheeks flushed red in embarrassment.

“W-Well, I mean, if it weren’t for all of you, I don’t think we’d be here.”

There was a comfortable silence amongst the group, knowing this to be true. 

Corrin, now finished his flower crown, got up, and placed his upon Elise’s head. The young princess looked almost surprised, watching Corrin return to his spot. “Without Elise, I don’t think we could have gained Nohr’s support,” he said, honestly. “And Azura was with me every step of the way to bring together my Hoshidan family. If it hadn’t been for either of you, well…”

Corrin’s cheeks darkened, and he avoided eye contact with Azura as best as possible. “I-I don’t think any of us would be here, being so open and loving towards each other.” Elise smiled from her side, grabbing a daisy, and scrambled to Corrin and Azura, holding it out happily.

“You may both be my siblings,” she said with a smile, “but I want you to be happy, especially today!”

She begun to pluck the flower petals, and having reached the end, the princess laughed, throwing a bunch of daisies onto the two. “The flowers said it themselves: you two are perfect for each other!~” Azura blushed softly, but held Corrin’s hand tight. “Thank you, Elise.”

The Nohrian princess grinned, getting up onto her feet. “Thank you, everyone, for making this the best birthday ever! I just wish, that someday…” She looked to the lovebirds, and her smile widened, if at all possible. “I want us all to be happy, together! That’s my birthday wish!~”

Once again, the calm silence washed over the group, and Corrin hugged his little sister, kissing her forehead. “Don’t worry, Elise.” Said princess looked up, having realised that the group had grown closer because of this. 

“We can make a future for all of us, as long as we have you.”


End file.
